Dragons beyond
by The poisoned rose
Summary: the humans species is gone; there legacy lives in only one single form. subject S. can this one single dragon go beyond what he is; can he continue to live on not only as a dragon, but also as a human. rated m fro violence and possible paring.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragons Beyond**

**by**

**The Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter 1: The end of a species. The beginning of another.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Lost; longing. Calling, power. destiny. Watch as Spike slowly discovers his true destiny; using technology left behind by an race of ancient beings known only as the Humans.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location: EDEN facility 99. Time: 5:00 Pm. Status:Less than 20 Till end of world.)**

A group of five scientist can be shown slowly walking down a dimly lit hallway; the two in front of the group were female scientists, and the other three were male. "What is the status of Subject S?" One of the female scientist asked.

"Status is normal." One of the males answered before taking out a holographic clip board; allowing him to see the status of Subject S. "No signs' of abnormality's." The male scientist continued.

"That is good." One of the female scientists said before coming to a stop in front of a huge door; only to open it seconds later with a scan of her eye. Once the entire group was past the door all five of them where inside a dimly lit room; filled with nothing but dead bodies, and a rather repulsive smell. "God. I hate the morgue." One of the female scientists said under her breath; seconds before a loud explosion was heard.

"They are coming." One of the male scientists said in a rather calm tone.

"I guess this is it then." One of the other female scientists in a slightly saddened tone. "The end of our species." She continued before the other four scientists stepped in front of her. "What are all of you doing?" She asked.

"Buying you some time." One of the other male doctors replied before all of them walked out of the morgue. "Good luck doctor Kim." He continued before closing and locking the door; leaving Doctor Kim alone in the morgue.

Doctor Kim then placed her hand on the door; only to gently press her forehead up against it. She then closed her eyes; just as multiple loud screams started to come threw the door. "You brave, noble bastards." She said in a deadly calm voice before she continued walking threw the morgue. After about thirty minutes Kim had arrived at another dimly lit room; only this room had one huge containment tube, and inside of this tube was a rather large egg. Bigger than most normal sized eggs. Doctor Kim is then shown sitting in front of a computer; she gently rubbed her eyes, and she seemed to be rather tired. She then pushed a single key on the computer; causing it to activate its recording feature.

"My name is Doctor Kim Lunar Benizia. I am...or I assume I am the sole survivor on the planet earth." She said just before a feint explosion echoed threw the room. "We accidentally created another sentient species; almost as sentient as us, but they have evolved to beyond our control. In one final effort; I have given our species one last shred of hope, and it is in the for of Subject-S." Kim continued before another explosion was heard; only this time it was much louder, and it sounded as if it were closer. "May our god watch over us. And may we all rest in peace." She continued before deactivating the record feature on the computer; just before she stepped in front of the tube where the egg was kept. She then pressed both her forehead and her right hand against the tube; closing her eyes tight, just as tears started to fall.

"Спи спокойно мой ребенок, хотя я, возможно, не на вашей стороне, когда вы просыпаетесь. я буду смотреть на тебя в следующей жизни; всякий раз, когда вам грустно или страшно. помню я просто на расстоянии вытянутой руки." Doctor Kim said in her native language; only to open her eyes one last time, so that she may see Subject-S one last time.

"I love you. My son." She continued just before a loud explosion echoed threw the entire room; only to be followed by multiple beams of strange like. Which hit Doctor Kim in multiple areas on her body; causing her to fall dead inside of that room.

A few seconds later five heavily armed ponies stepped into the room; all of them had a neutral look on their face, and they seemed to be scanning the room almost as if they had military experience. "Clear!" One of the ponies shouted; causing one rather tall pony to enter the room. The pony had a set of wings on its back and a horn on its head; it had a neutral look on its face, but it took quick notice of the egg that was inside of the container. "Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" The pony asked in what sounded like a female voice.

"Says here they called it Subject-S." One of the other ponies said; some how holding up a clipboard without using its hoofs. "It just looks like a normal dragon egg to me." It continued.

"No; this is no normal dragon egg. This female died standing directly in front of it; whatever this is it meant something to her." The female pony said causing the others to look towards her.

"What do you plan to do with it; Celestia?" One of them asked.

"I will take it back to Canterlot and try to hatch it; if I am right. We either have a very strong ally or possibly a very powerful weapon." The one known as Celestia said; only to show all of them minutes later walking away from a destroyed building, and towards a very small kingdom that was off in the distance.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**for give me for this being a short chapter; the next chapters will be longer. Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show. **


	2. Chapter 2 a new day

**Chapter 2: A new day**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**here is chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp fim I just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Ponyville library. Time:7:34 AM.)**

Spikes eyes can be shown slowly openning; he released a low groan as he rubbed his forehead. He wished his body would allow him a few extra minutes of sleep; sadly though it would not allow it, for he was already to used to the morning chores he had to do. Slowly he got up from the bed in which he lay; he was far to big for his old basket he used to sleep in, so when Twilight was finally placed in charge of her own kingdom. He finally got his own actual bed. It did not take him long to reach downstairs; once down their he had started his day off lie every other day. He would dust all the shelves off in the library; followed by him sweeping the floors, and after all of that he would make himself breakfast. As he cooked his breakfast in the kitchen; he suddenly heard something walking around in the main room of the library. Slowly he turned around and walked towards the main room; a small kitchen knife held in reverse in his left hand. After a few short seconds he had entered the main room; only to see what appeared to be four different blackened figures standing in there. Each them had glowing greet eyes; that almost seemed to burn right threw his soul, but before he could even react all four of them charged towards him and covered him in darkness. He could feel nothing; he could see nothing, but all he could hear was one word. That was being repeated over and over; driving him almost to the brink of insanity.

"EDEN." A female voice said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Spike immediately shot up from where he slept; his breath was very heavy, and he was covered in a very cold sweat. This was the twelfth time this month that he was plagued by the same nightmare; every night it would be the same dream. He would wake up inside his home and encounter the creatures; only to end with him hearing that one whispered word.

"EDEN? What does it mean?" He asked himself before he felt a gentle hoof on his shoulder.

"Hon, are you okay?" The gentle voice of his mare-friend asked.

Spike had a small smile appear on his face; before he turned to look at her, "Yes. I am fine Rosy." Spike answered saying his mare-friends' nickname; revealing her to be Roseluck.

"Was it the Nightmare again?" She asked before Spike layed back down on his back; releasing a small breath. Before he stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah; it was." Spike answered before he felt Roses' head on his chest; allowing him to place one of his claws on her shoulder. "Always the same." He continued before he felt her breath on is chest; letting him know that she was possibly breathing in his scent. "I would see four shadowy figures; all of them run up towards me, and next thing I know I'm hearing somepony tell me EDIN." Spike said before Rose stood up over him; smiling down at him. Causing him to smile back.

"You shouldn't worry about it love." Rose said before she gently rubbed his chin; only to kiss him on the lips a short time later. The kiss may have lasted for only a few seconds; except for them it seemed to last for hours. After Rose broke the kiss; she gently rested her head back down on Spike's chest. Allowing her to hear the gentle beating of his heart; which started to gently lull her back to sleep. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Spike replied before he fell back to sleep.

**(Location: Sweet Apple acres. Time:10:34 AM.)**

Spike released a small growl before he punched an apple tree hard; causing all of the apples' on the tree to shake violently. All of apples then fell from the tree a few seconds later; all of them landed in separate buckets. Which were quickly loaded by two other ponies into a rather large wagon; only to be carried away back towards the apple families farm. "That's it for the east orchard!" Spike shouted causing a few ponies around him to take in a breath of air; all of them had been working since early morning, and all of them were really tired. "That's it for today guys; go on and head home." Spike continued causing all of them to start walking back to their homes; finally ready to get some rest, so that they can be ready for the next days work. Spike then started to walk back towards the apple families house; ready to tell his friend, Applejack.

In about five minutes he was already in the main orchard; he could feel the warm summer breeze across his scales. He then sighed happily; the breeze reminded him about the warmth that came from his mare-friend, but then he suddenly felt somepony watching him. Immediately he scanned the area around him; seeing nothing at first, but when he scanned the area a second time. He saw four familiar shadowy creatures. Immediately he took a defensive stance; growling very loudly as he readied his claws. The shadowy figures rapidly ran up towards him; pinning him up against one of the many apple trees. Just seconds before he heard that one word which he dreaded so.

"EDEN! EDEN! EDEN! EDEN!" He heard over and over; just seconds before he finally passed out.

Spike was asleep but he was awake as well; everything around him felts as if it were underwater. Somehow he was breathing. But he was not breathing. What was happening to him? Everything felt somehow familiar around him, but yet it felt very strange as well. _"I love you my son."_ he heard a voice whisper.

"MOM!" Spike shouted as he shot up from where he lay; only to smack headfirst into his mare-friends head. Causing her to release a small cry of pain. "Oh my Celestia! Rosy are you okay?" He asked as he quickly got to her side.

"Yes I'm fine. But what about you?" Roseluck asked; only to have Spike look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean love?" He asked.

"You passed out a sweet apple acres hon. When Applejack found you; you were thrashing wildly on the ground, and you kept mumbling something. I was so worried when they told me." Roseluck answered only to have Spike gently wrap his arms around her; allowing her to gently rest her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay hon; I feel fine right now, so I believe the worst is over." He gently said trying his best to sooth her; which seemed to work, for he felt her body relax.

"Was it the dream?" She asked.

"I thought it was at first." Spike answered before he felt her wrap her hooves around him. "Except it was different this time; everything around felt strange, but it felt so familiar. Then heard a voice; a voice I heard so long ago, but it couldn't have been." He said before Roseluck looked at him.

"Couldn't have been who?" She asked.

All Spike did was look towards her; he had tears forming in his eyes, and it looked almost as if he was visited by a ghost. He then closed his eyes and nuzzled his mare-friends neck; allowing him some peace, before he felt the tears fall from his face. "My mothers voice." He said before he felt roses' hooves wrap around his body; trying her best to comfort him as he released his feelings onto her neck. Completely unaware of a massive shadowed figure looking at them threw the window of their home.

"Subject-S located. Project Behemoth returning to base." The shadowed figure said before it started to run towards the exit of Ponyville.

**(Location:Unknown. Time:unknown)**

"Excellent Project Behemoth; the EDEN project is proceeding as planned." A female voice said before turning off what appeared to be a communication device; only to activate what appeared to be a strange recording device. "My name is Project 1-12-9-3-4. codename."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**forgive the sudden ending but for this one I want to make it challenging; I wanna see if y'all can figure out who the name of the Project is. Here is the code 1-12-9-3-4. good luck. Disclaimer:i own nothing form mlp fim I just like the show.**


End file.
